Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of presenting information to the inside of a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
A technique of determining whether a driver has confirmed the safety by detecting a movement and a line of sight of the driver by a car cabin camera is hitherto known. When the driver does not confirm the safety, the safety of travelling is ensured by making an accelerator pedal inoperative.
However, drivers, particularly beginners of driving, are not always able to confirm the safety smoothly at suitable positions and at proper timing. In such case, there arises a problem that the safety of travelling may be reduced instead of ensuring the safety when making the accelerator pedal inoperative.